Chnages
by Mina Yuy
Summary: Mina Aino is bumbed out about Alan and Katarina being an item. Will Mina find someone else or not?
1. Chapter 1

Mina Aino romed the streets after she had just found out that Alan and Katarina were an item. She sighed as she past by the police station seeing Katarina and Alan kissing at Katarina's desk. Every time Mina saw them together it broke her heart more. Mina still had feelings for Alan but she knew she had to move on with her life and find a different guy. She came home and went upstairs to her room and fell on her bed with a big sigh.  
  
"Your still not over him?" asked Artemis.  
  
"How could I be?" replied Mina.  
  
" Mina, there are plenty of other guys for you not just Alan" said Artemis.  
  
"I guess your right" said Mina as she sat up on her bed.  
  
" Get a good night's sleep and have good dreams, but don't think about Alan" smiled Artemis.  
  
"Thanks Artemis" said Mina as she gave him a hug.  
  
Mina changed into her orange pajama's and climbed into her bed with Artemis sleeping at the end of it. She looked out her window with the city lights shining. It wasn't going to be easy moving on after Alan. But to search for a new guy shouldn't be that difficult.  
  
" Well, we'll see what happens tomorrow with a new day being Sailor V" 


	2. Chapter 2

Mina Woke up the next day exhausted, from hardly getting any sleep. "MINA!!! GET UP!! YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR THE FAIR!!" her mother screamed. Mina quickly jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen. *breathing hard* "Hey.Sorry." Mina said still half asleep.  
  
Mina's Mother : You better hurry up, You have to meet Serena at 9:00, don't you?  
  
Mina looked up at the clock where it read 8:30 a.m. "OMG!!" She quickly grabbed a piece of cold toast and fled upstairs to her room. She put on a pink quarter sleeve top shirt and white pants to go with it. Then she combed her hair and put on her makeup (where it seemed it took forever).  
  
After 30 minutes of getting ready Mina quickly grabbed her light jacket and went outside to greet Serena.  
  
Serena: (having a fit) MINA!! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!! AND DARIAN IS GOING TO GET MAD AT ME!! *Starting to cry*  
  
Mina wasn't paying any attention at what Serena was saying. She was too caught up in the guy who just walked past them.  
  
After Serena had her fit she realized that Mina wasn't listening to her.  
  
Serena: Mina!! Are you paying any attention to me?!?!  
  
Mina: *looks up* huh??  
  
Serena: Mina what has gotten into you!!??  
  
Mina: Serena settle down.did you see that guy that just walked past us?  
  
Serena: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?? THERE ARE LOTS OF PEOPLE THAT HAVE WALKED PAST US!!  
  
Mina: But this guy. he was different.he was.  
  
Serena: *sigh* Mina..do you have a crush on somebody? *Makes a teasing kissy face* Come on, you can tell me.  
  
Mina: Umm.*getting mad* forget it!! Lets just hurry up before Darian really does get mad!! 


	3. The Fair

When Serena and Mina finally got to the fair Darien greeted them.  
  
Darien: Where have you girls been??  
  
Serena: Are you mad?? : Makes a sad puppy face:  
  
Mina: It's my fault. I woke up late.  
  
Darien: *sigh* I should have known.  
  
Serena: Come on Darien!! I want you to win me a stuffed animal!! ^_^  
  
Mina: Umm Serena? Can I meet you at the ferris wheel in 10 min? You'll have more time alone with Darien..  
  
Serena: Yeah! Sure! *pulls Darien*  
  
Mina turned around and started to walk towards the food stand to get an Ice Cream. After she ordered her vanilla cone covered in chocolate she headed towards a bench to sit and think. (Who is that guy I saw?? I want to know his name.)  
  
A tap on the shoulder interrupted Mina. She quickly turned around startled to greet a man with blonde bushy hair and blue eyes.  
  
Mina: Hi, what's your name?  
  
Brandon: Hi, My name's Brandon. Why do you look soo startled?  
  
Mina: Oh.Um.I thought you were somebody else.  
  
Brandon: Nope  
  
Mina: Anyways, can I help you?  
  
Brandon: Yea, Do you mind if I sit by you?  
  
Mina: Well uhh.. I was just about to leave *makes a quick run for it*  
  
Brandon: (his voice is distant) hey wait!!!  
  
After Brandon was out of sight she sat down to catch her breath under a tree.  
  
Mina: Gosh.can't a girl have any privacy?? (I wish that guy I saw were here.I want to meet him so bad!)  
  
: Mina looked at her watch:  
  
Mina: Looks like 10 min have gone by. So much of a break. : Rolls her eyes:  
  
Mina got up from her feet and headed to the Ferris wheel. When she saw Serena and Darien in the corner sharing a milkshake she quickly headed towards them.  
  
Mina: Hey guys!  
  
Serena: Hey Mina. What have you done in the last 10 minutes?  
  
Mina: *Sigh* don't even mention it.  
  
Serena: ok.? Hey Mina look what I got!! ^_^ *Shows Mina her big pink elephant stuffed animal*  
  
Mina: Aww!! It's so cute. Did get that for her Darien?  
  
Darien: Yeah, and It took work.  
  
: Mina and Serena both giggle:  
  
Serena: Hey, lets go on the Ferris wheel!! ^_^  
  
Mina: Yeah ok.  
  
Darien: That's fine with me, as long as I get to sit by you. *Looks at Serena*  
  
Mina: Only 1 problem  
  
Serena: What??  
  
Mina: Who's going to buy the tickets?  
  
Serena: I will!  
  
Darien: No! That's ok Serena. I'll do it, just to be safe. After all we all know what happened the last time when you tried to buy the tickets.  
  
: They all roll their eyes:  
  
2 minutes go by and Darien comes back with 3 tickets.  
  
Mina: Ok, Come on let's hurry!  
  
After they handed in their tickets they all chose a horse close to each other. Mina's was orange with a white mane, Serena's was pink with a white mane, and Darien's was blue with a black mane.  
  
5 minutes went by and the ride stopped.  
  
Serena: Don't you think we should leave? It's getting pretty dark outside.  
  
Mina: Come on Serena, don't be a party pooper! Let's go on 1 more ride and then we'll leave.  
  
Darien: I told my friend I'd be home early to watch a football game with him.  
  
Serena: But.*makes puppy face*  
  
Darien: Come on Serena, I'm going to see you tomorrow anyways.  
  
Serena: All right, I'll miss you.  
  
: They both share a short kiss:  
  
Mina: Ok ok, come on Serena!  
  
: Serena and Darien both exchange goodbyes:  
  
Serena: Ok come on Mina, one more ride.  
  
Mina and Serena head towards a roller coaster called "Doom".  
  
Serena: But Mina.IM GOING TO GET SICK!  
  
Mina: Come on Serena, I've never seen you go on a roller coaster. If you don't like it I promise I will never make you go on one again.  
  
Serena: Oh god.fine.  
  
Serena sits down on a bench while Mina gets 2 tickets.  
  
Mina comes back a while later with 2 tickets and a grin on her face.  
  
Serena: What's with the grin?  
  
Mina: Oh nothing.I just can't wait to see the look on your face when the ride is done.  
  
5 Minutes go by and Mina and Serena get off the roller coaster.  
  
Serena: OMG MINA!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!  
  
Mina practically cries she is laughing so hard.  
  
Mina: Ok Serena, no more roller coasters for you.  
  
Serena: Lets just go home.  
  
While Mina and Serena walk home together Mina can't get the guy she saw out of her head.  
  
Serena: Mina, what's wrong? You look troubled.  
  
Mina: *Looks up* hmm? Nothing is wrong. *Smiles*  
  
Serena: Ok well my house is right here. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Mina: ok.  
  
: They both exchange hugs:  
  
That night Mina layed awake in her bed thinking about the guy she saw all night.  
  
Mina: I hope tomorrow I meet him.Who is he. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Mina woke up exhausted like usual. But this time she had a reason.  
  
Mina's Mom: Mina!! Time to get up sweetie.  
  
Mina rolled over and said in a very annoyed exhausted voice "Why? ITS SATURDAY!!!!"  
  
Mina's Mom: Don't raise your voice to me! Just listen.  
  
Mina: (OMG, does this women ever quit??)  
  
Once Mina made her way downstairs she slumped herself in a kitchen chair. The aroma of Bacon and Pancakes filled the kitchen.  
  
*Mina's stomach growled*  
  
Mina's Mom: You sure sound hungry.  
  
Mina: Yea, I had no breakfast or dinner yesterday! What do you expect?  
  
Mina's Mom: Mina.you've been starting to have an attitude lately.and you've been staying up late and waking up exhausted.  
  
Mina: (No shit Sherlock)  
  
Mina's Mom: I think the best solution is to talk to your father about your attitude.  
  
Mina: WHAT??? NO WAY!!!  
  
Mina's Mom: Honey.You may say that now, but if you don't take time to talk to your father, you may get worse in the future.  
  
Mina: Mom.*annoyed* I've had enough of this.the answer is NO!  
  
Mina runs upstairs into her room and slams the door. After Mina sat on her bed Artemis joined her.  
  
Artemis: Mina, are you ok? What was all that commotion about?  
  
Mina: Nothing.My mom is annoying, that's all.  
  
Artemis: Mina, I don't think it's your mom's fault, I think your boy problems and your eating problems are getting to you.  
  
Mina: Yea, I am hungry, but I think my mom spoiled my appetite.  
  
Artemis: *sigh* Maybe I should leave you alone for a while. But if you ever want to talk, I'm here for you.  
  
Artemis jumps off Mina's bed.  
  
Mina: Artemis! Umm.I need to talk to you about something.  
  
Artemis jumps back onto Mina's bed.  
  
Artemis: Yes?  
  
Mina: Well you see, when I was walking with Serena to the fair, this guy passed by us. And something about him made him so different from all the guys. He even made me forget about Alan. And I've wanted to meet him, but I don't even know him. I just can't stop thinking about him!!  
  
Artemis: .  
  
Mina: Do I sound crazy to you?  
  
Artemis: Mina, I think you have a crush. It's a disease all people have. You can't help it.  
  
Mina: Yea, but something is telling me its destiny.  
  
Artemis: Ok, now you're starting to sound crazy. Maybe you should just go outside, take a walk, clear your problems, and just relax.  
  
Mina: Yea, I think your right Artemis. Thanks for the talk though. It kind of helped to get it out. *gives Artemis a quick hug and heads outside* 


End file.
